Communication satellites have become extremely important, not only for military purposes but also for commercial purposes. Satellites, such as the WildBlue Communications, Inc. Anik F2 satellite and the WildBlue-1 satellite, provide broadband Internet access to numerous subscribers throughout the satellite coverage area, including subscribers in rural and remote areas that may be unserved by terrestrial systems.